This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. It was discovered outside in a cultivated field during the summer of 2007 in Wasco, Calif. as a whole plant natural occurring mutation of the variety known as ‘WEKcisbako’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,552).